KatsuDeku : a Monster Hunter story I
by Albuzexer
Summary: Riders, Hunters, deux arts de vivre aux préceptes différents qui sont pourtant aussi héroïques et extrêmes l'un que l'autre. Katsuki et Eijiro, tous les deux partis en chasse, vont découvrir les liens qui peuvent relier un monstre à un humain après que leur mission ait été troublée par une rencontre mortelle.
1. Introduction

Il est d'usage de faire une annonce des droits détenus par chacun, aussi ce "disclaimer" sera valable pour l'ensemble des chapitres de "KatsuDeku : a Monster Hunter Story" afin de ne pas gêner l'enchaînement de ceux-ci.

 **Je ne possède bien évidemment pas les personnages ou l'univers de Boku no Hero Academia ni ceux de Monster Hunter, mais suis bel et bien auteur de ce texte. L'image utilisée, "The Dream" est celle d'un utilisateur de Deviantart, LynxKano (** **lynxkano/art/The-Dream-118391455).** **De légères différences avec les univers originaux pourront être observés par les adeptes et je m'excuse par avance de la gêne occasionnée.**

Vous souhaitant une bonne lecture, et attendant vos avis,

Albuzexer.

* * *

 **KatsuDeku: a Monster Hunter story - Introduction**

Dans ce monde habité par des créatures dantesques, les humains ont appris à s'accommoder de différentes façon pour vivre avec leur environnement : les métiers pratiqués restant classiques, les grandes différences proviennent du rapport entretenu avec les monstres.

Les Chasseurs, ou Hunters, sont des mercenaires employés par les guildes de chasse afin d'aider les populations locales à régler leur problèmes, notamment ceux dûs aux monstres. Cela en capturant ou en tuant les concernés selon le besoin ou encore en partant à la recherche de ressources rares.

Les Cavaliers, ou Riders, ont le même rôle que les Hunters mais tissent d'étroits liens avec les monstres, en faisant leur monture. Il privilégieront toujours une solution qui évite de verser le sang de la bête.

Cette seconde profession n'est connue que de quelques rares initiés : l'être humain étant ce qu'il est, le commerce des composants de monstre rend l'activité de Hunter nettement plus intéressante. Terrasser la bête, avoir la gloire et l'argent, forger une arme ou une armure à partir de la carcasse du monstre...mais la vie de Hunter c'est aussi une vie de danger: lâché dans un territoire sauvage et assez hostile, il s'agit de survie.


	2. 1- Riders

**KatsuDeku: a Monster Hunter story - 1. Riders**

Le village de Riders Arubat-Orion: niché aux abords des terres sacrées, il s'agit d'un des rares regroupement de Riders. Entretenant peu de relations avec l'extérieur, c'est un village paisible veillant sur les territoires naturels alentours ainsi que leurs terrifiants occupants. On y transmet l'art de vie du rider dès le plus jeune âge, une cérémonie de passage marquant le début des aventures pour chaque jeune. Hormis les maisons au style traditionnel, on y trouve une grande étable adjacente à l'extérieur du village, ainsi que des boutiques et un tableau d'affichage.

Tableau d'affichage devant lequel se trouvait un jeune homme aux cheveux vert lisant les nouvelles du monde extérieur ainsi que les demandes d'aides.

"-Oï, Izuku, arrête de rêvasser, on a une patrouille à faire je te rappelle"

Le nommé se détourna du tableau pour faire face a celui qui l'avait interpelé : il s'agissait de Denki, son collègue et ami d'enfance. Il avait les cheveux blonds presque orangés redressés en éclairs, les yeux jaunes et portait sa tenue habituelle de rider : un plastron noir orné d'éclairs blancs et de fourrure, en dessous un haut blanc qui plongeait dans les gants en cuir, plus bas un pantalon noir et ses bottes. Il était prêt a partir.

"-Tu étais encore plongé dans ton monde en lisant ahah... le charia le blond.

\- Désolé Denki, s'excusa rapidement Izuku, je vais me préparer et nous pouvons y aller !"

Denki soupira en regardant son collègue filer puis jeta un oeil à l'article devant lequel il semblait si préoccupé.

Il s'agissait d'un signalement de monstre: celui-ci n'était probablement pas dans sa zone de prédilection. Il regarda les lieux signalés et comprit alors le vert : leur patrouille passait par les zones où le monstre avait été aperçu, et vu la description de la bête il fallait espérer ne pas la croiser.

Ils étaient des riders et c'était leur rôle de s'occuper de ce genre de cas pour ramener le monstre dans son environnement propre, mais là il y aurait besoin d'une grosse équipe...

C'est une grande ombre au dessus de lui qui le sortit de ses réflexions : Izuku avait fini de se préparer.

Il se dirigea alors vers les étables avant de prendre la route avec Izuku, chacun sur leur monture.


	3. 2- Hunters

**KatsuDeku: a Monster Hunter story - 2. Hunters**

Dans une forêt loin de tout, un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges courait pour sa vie, la végétation derrière lui détruite par une masse énorme et difficilement distincte. Il espérait que le plan de Katsuki allait fonctionner car il n'allait tenir bien longtemps à ce rythme. Soudainement, il vit la clairière du rendez-vous avec son coéquipier et piqua un sprint, sautant par dessus le piège à fosse et se retournant vers le vacarme approchant.

"-Le voilà ! Cria essoufflé le rouge."

Il n'eut pas le temps d'attendre un réponse, tandis qu'une immense masse verte sortait de la lisière.

C'était un Duramboros: une wyvern de terre, ou brutale. Son corps massif et recouvert de mousse était surmonté de bosses, à l'arrière une queue a l'extrémité recouverte d'un étui balançait tandis que sa tête était pouvue de cornes énormes qui promettait à qui se prenait une charge de plein fouet un aller simple pour le camp.

Le Duram fonça tête baissée dans le piège à fosse, hurlant alors qu'il était piégé et tendant de remonter le trou qui s'était ouvert sous lui.

Le jeune vit alors son acolyte sortir des fourrés, posant plusieurs bombe-baril autour du monstre et déclenchant leur explosion.

Le monstre affaiblit s'endormit ensuite apres deux bombes tranquillisantes

"-Bon boulot, Eijiro, cette grosse vache ne risquait plus de bouger vu son état d'épuisement ! Lui fit son camarade Katsuki.

-La prochaine fois, je te laisse l'épuiser, Bakugo, parce que moi non plus je ne risque pas de bouger : demain re..."

La phrase d'Eijiro fut interrompue par une explosion.

Il se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas, se tournant ensuite vers leur Duramboros: endormi.

Encore une explosion. Le bruit se rapprochait. Le vent s'était levé. Le coeur de Katsuki se serra: ce ne pouvait pas être lui... ?!

"-On laisse la cible ici, allons nous met..."

Un cri retentit, le sang de Katsuki se glaça : il n'était pas peureux, mais ce morceau là...


	4. 3- Teo

**KatsuDeku: a Monster Hunter story - 3. Teo**

Une odeur âcre de combustion commençait à atteindre les nez des deux chasseurs, à couvert dans les fourrés. Il faudrait fuir mais pour cela il était nécessaire de connaître la position exacte du monstre. L'odeur de brûlé indiquait que la bête n'était pas loin. Katsuki dévisagea son acolyte : avec son armure Barroth, il ne sera probablement pas immunisé contre la chaleur d'un feu de forêt, et d'ailleurs lui non plus...

C'est en voyant le visage d'Eijiro grimacer et ses yeux s'écarquiller en regardant derrière la chevelure blond cendrée de Katsuki que ce dernier comprit : ils avaient été repérés. Prenant le bras de son ami, il le tira et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'enfuirent un diable aux fesses.

Cependant, leur prédateur n'était pas aussi mou que le Duramboros et après avoir un peu couru, ils furent projetés par l'atterrissage brutal de celui-ci.

Toussant à cause de la poussière soulevée, ils se rendirent vite compte qu'à celle-ci se mêlait une poudre dont ils avaient appris à l'école des chasseurs les effets dévastateurs.

Katsuki chercha Kirishima des yeux mais ne le vit pas, commençant à paniquer en voyant la concentration de poudres autour d'eux.

C'est alors qu'il le vit : majestueux, s'élevant a quelques mètres du sol, en repliant ses ailes de la couleur de son cuir violacé.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses ailes, il ne fut possible d'admirer qu'un instant la crinière rousse surmontée de deux voluptueuses cornes écaillées entourant le visage du monstre, avant que la nova libérée n'enflamme la poudre autour d'eux, créant une série d'explosions.

Katsuki reprit conscience pendant quelques instants : au dessus de lui, deux perles émeraudes le fixaient, les lèvres de l'homme semblant remuer.

"-Teo...stra."

Fut la seule chose qui sortit de sa bouche avant de retomber dans l'inconscience.

Izuku soupira. Autour d'eux tout était détruit : ce qui avait été un dense coin de forêt était à présent une aire calcinée et fumante; un peu plus loin, Denki portait dans ses bras le collègue du chasseur dont la tête reposait sur les genoux d'Izuku. Ces deux là avaient eut de la chance que la bête n'ai pas cherché à les achever... tandis que la probabilité pour qu'ils tombent sur eux, il s'agissait presque d'un miracle.

A côté d'Izuku, sa monture, Diane, les observait avec curiosité. Diane est une rathian : c'est une wyvern volante cracheuse de feu aux écailles vertes et à la queue empoissonnée. Izuku et elle avaient un lien privilégié en tant que rider et monture, et le regard d'Izuku sur le chasseur en armure semblait l'amuser.

Izuku vit le regard de son amie et se leva rougissant, portant le lourd chasseur de sorte à le faire voyager sur Diane.

Plus loin, Denki était déjà prêt à repartir avec l'autre victime du Teostra sur le dos de Wolfy, son Zinogre : c'est une wyvern à croc. Sorte de grand loup avec d'énormes cornes en forme d'éclairs ainsi qu'un corps massif recouvert d'écailles et de fourrure dont peut s'échapper de l'électricité.


	5. 4- Arubat-Orion

**KatsuDeku: a Monster Hunter story - 4. Arubat-Orion**

Katsuki sentait contre ses joues un vent frais. Alors qu'il émergeait de son inconscience, gardant les yeux clos, il prit une longue inspiration, humant une odeur apaisante de fleur de cactus mêlée à des flagrances musquée typiquement masculines. Ses mains étaient passées autour d'un buste vu la chaleur sous ses doigts. Son corps semblait attaché à cette personne et son nez reposait probablement contre sa nuque. Katsuki réalisa alors qu'il venait de renifler délibérément le cou d'un autre homme. Non pas que le sexe soit un problème, mais c'était très gênant. Il tenta une œillade pour voir où ils se trouvaient et son cœur rata un battement.

Devant lui, il reconnu par dessus le cou de son supposé sauveur la toison d'une rathian, monstre féroce aussi appelée reine de la terre. Sous eux, plusieurs mètres les séparait du sol et il apercevait un zinogre arpentant à grande vitesse le chemin d'une forêt.

"- Déjà réveillé ? L'appela l'homme devant lui, n'ayant apparemment pas senti le souffle de Katsuki sur sa nuque."

Il avait un visage fin et des tâches de rousseur barraient ses joues, une tignasse verte foncée mettait en valeur les deux émeraudes dont il se souvenait les avoir croisées plus tôt. Il portait un plastron bleu-vert orné de fourrure sous lequel un haut noir rentrait dans des gants en cuir; son pantalon était lui aussi noir et finissait dans des bottes.

Le vert tourna la tête vers lui, leurs visages à quelques centimètres.

"-Je m'appelle Izuku Midoriya, mon collègue et moi vous avons trouvé dans une zone calcinée par le Teostra. Vous êtes des Hunters si on en crois votre équipement..."

Le cerveau de Bakugo tournait à cent à l'heure : qu'est ce que c'était que ce cinglé qui se trimbale à dos de monstre ?

-... suis désolé mais nous ne pouvons pas vous ramener à la guilde des chasseurs directement, nous risquerions de nous faire attaquer, donc on va vous ramener chez nous et vous pourrez vous remettre !"

Katzuki tiqua : il leur avait peut être un peu sauvé la mise mais il fallait pas exagérer.

"- Écoute moi bien, le fana de monstre, vous nous avez ramassé mais on vous a rien demandé, ne vas pas penser qu'on a besoin de protection ou quoi : on est des guerriers. gronda le blond.

\- Et ce guerrier s'appelle ? Fit Izuku en ignorant le ton de l'autre

\- Katsuki Bakugo.

\- Enchanté.

\- Et vous avez fait quoi de notre prise ? Se renseigna le chasseur. Vous avez croisé un Duramboros ?

\- Ah, lui, votre piège ne faisait plus effet alors on l'a libéré. Il est dans son environnement naturel là bas.

-Vous avez laissé partir ce monstre ? Mais vous êtes quoi au juste ? s'énerva doucement le hunter, encore faible.

\- Le monstre ici, c'est celui qui n'a certainement pas fait son armure Wroggi en dépeçant une bête morte naturellement. Répondit le vert, envoyant une pique au blond. Nous sommes des Riders, nous évitons un maximum de faire couler le sang des monstres.

-Des Riders... répéta l'autre."

C'est pour ça qu'ils arrivent à chevaucher les monstres ?

"-On arrive ! Bienvenue à Arubat-Orion, notre village de Riders !"

Katsuki baissa les yeux alors que la rathian perdait de l'altitude. Il s'en fichait un peu mais il dû admettre que le hameau avait son charme. Il reconnaissait la région qui s'étendait au-delà : les terres sacrées, une zone réservée a la fine fleur des chasseurs et où se trouvaient les monstres les plus dangereux, dont le Teostra. Des gens vivaient vraiment sur des territoires aussi hostiles ?

De son côté, Izuku se disait que s'il avait trouvé le chasseur mignon lorsqu'ils l'avaient trouvé inconscient, son caractère semblait pour le moins difficile.

Une fois ses deux passagers au sol, Diane reprit son envol: Katzuki n'avait jamais pu prendre le temps d'en observer une dans le feu de l'action, et même s'il avait une furieuse envie de baston en la regardant, il trouva un charme propre à la bête.

"-Katsuki ! L'appela Eijiro en descendant du dos de Wolfy suivit d'un inconnu, probablement le collègue d'Izuku. Tu vas bien ? On l'a échappé belle ! Heureusement que Denki et son ami nous ont virilement secouru !

\- On vous a récupéré dans un sale état, l'appuya le dit Denki, on vous a administré les premiers soins mais vous allez probablement avoir des séquelles lorsque les effets des anti-douleurs prendront fin...

-Tsk."

Autour d'eux, certains villageois et enfants commençaient à les observer, se stoppant dans leurs activités : leur armures et leurs armes se faisaient remarquer.

"-Allons voir le chef du village. Fit Izuku.

\- Faisons vite, ça commence déjà à me taper sur les nerfs... On te suit, Deku. Dit le blond cendré en se tournant vers le Rider.

\- C'est Izuku, Kacchan. Se vengea l'autre du surnom."

Le sien était affectif mais venant du vert et vu le caractère du chasseur, il était sûr de faire mouche.

"- Comment tu m'as appelé, abruti de Deku ?"

Il l'ignora , se tournant pour aller vers la maison du chef.

"-Oï, tu m'entends ? Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça, le nerd des monstres !"

C'est ainsi qu'ils traversèrent le village, certains habitants se tournant en entendant le déferlement d'insultes de Katsuki.

Derrière, Denki et Eijiro discutaient sur des détails qui happaient l'attention du rouge dans le village : ils avaient eux même un peu discuté lors du voyage et semblaient avoir quelques affinités.


	6. 5- Life Style

**KatsuDeku: a Monster Hunter story - 5. Life Style**

C'est donc avec un Katsuki remonté et guidés par Izuku que le petit groupe arriva devant la maison du chef. Celui-ci les attendait sur le palier, dévisageant les nouveaux venus de ses yeux noirs aux reflets rouges.

"- Cela faisait longtemps que des hunters n'avaient pas foulé le sol de ce village... commenta celui-ci comme pour lui-même. Entrez."

Il se tourna et rentra dans sa demeure suivit des autres.

"- Pourquoi il fait autant le chaud ce vieux ? cracha Katsuki, devant cependant admettre qu'il était intimidant.

-Il a de bonnes oreilles le vieux. Ta mère avait peut être sale caractère mais au moins elle respectait ses aînés, Bakugo. Leur parvint la voix du chef alors qu'ils rentraient chez lui."

C'était une maison assez simple, la décoration sobre de l'habitation s'accordait bien avec le style général. De son côté Katsuki était de plus en plus troublé : il connaissait ses parents ?

"- Oï, tu connais ma daronne le vieux ?

-...Hm ! L'ignora ledit vieux s'éclaircissant la gorge. Bienvenue à tous les deux à Arubat-Orion, Hunters, ce village prône le respect de la vie des monstres et l'établissement de liens privilégiés avec eux. Aucune violence aux montures des habitants ou à ces derniers ne saura être tolérée. Je suis Shota Aizawa le chef du village. Vous pouvez rester autant que vous le souhaitez.

\- Merci beaucoup pour votre virile proposition, répondit Eijiro. Ce sera pour nous l'occasion d'en apprendre également plus sur les riders pendant que nous nous remettons de nos blessures.

-Mouais, avec vos monstres là, c'est quoi votre secret pour faire ami-ami avec eux ? Demanda Katsuki, sa curiosité l'emportant sur sa fierté.

\- Je pense que vous saurez très vite tout ça en parlant avec mes hommes. Ce qui m'intéresse un peu plus jeune homme, c'est savoir comment vous avez fini dans cet état... Fit Aizawa, son ton n'acceptant aucune discussion énervant le blond cendré.

\- De toute façon vous allez faire quoi, vous et vos hommes ? Vous êtes des faibles qui refusent de verser le sang d'une bête qui nuit à la société, en quoi vous expliquer la situation pourrait servir ? Provoqua le jeune hunter."

Izuku se sentit blessé par les propos de Katsuki sans savoir pourquoi. Il était peut-être déçu par le jeune homme... C'était donc ça un chasseur ? À côté de lui il senti Kaminari se tendre mais Aizawa lui resta stoïque.

"-Eraser Head. Ça te dit quelque chose le mioche ?"

Le blond fronça les sourcils : il s'agit du pseudo d'un chasseur de rang G qui avait quitté la guilde des chasseurs depuis longtemps, alors qu'il faisait équipe avec les plus grands de l'époque et qui dirigent actuellement la guilde... Les sourcils du petit Bakugo se soulevèrent en comprenant le sous-entendu : un tourbillon de questions s'était formé dans sa tête.

"-Veuillez l'excuser, mon ami est fatigué et a tendance à faire sa tête brûlée. Bien que ce soit viril, ce n'est absolument pas respectueux. Débita avec habitude Eijiro en s'inclinant légè étions en mission pour la chasse d'un Duramboros qui avait apparemment tendance à perturber le trafic de marchandises. Notre plan nous a amené à l'attirer loin des villes. Après quelques efforts, nous avons réussi la capture mais avons été surpris par un autre monstre. Nous avons essayé de fuir mais celui-ci nous a rattrapé et mis K.O..

\- C'était un Teostra. Rajouta Katsuki, l'air encore pensif."

Il ne vit pas le chef écarquiller un peu les yeux et reporter son regard perçant vers les Riders dans la pièce.

"-Capitaine Midoriya, votre rapport sur la patrouille.

\- Tout était en ordre jusqu'à ce que nous atteignons la forêt primitive, commença Izuku. Là, j'ai tout d'abord eut en visuel la fumée issue des dégâts du Teostra. J'ai fait part à Denki de mon observation et nous avons décidé d'aller jeter un œil. Par chance, nous n'avons pas eut à affronter le Teostra, et avons juste retrouvé une partie de la forêt totalement calcinée avec ces deux là inconscients. Nous leur avons donné les premiers soins et avons décidé de les ramener ici afin de ne pas prendre de risque.

-Denki ?

-Rien a rajouter, sinon que Eijiro s'est réveillé en cours de route et qu'il m'a expliqué ce qu'il vient de rapporter lui même.

\- Bien. Souffla Aizawa. Je vais réfléchir à ce que nous pourrions faire. En attendant, réservez un accueil chaleureux à nos invités."

Ils quittèrent la maison du chef, Katsuki encore dans ses pensées.

"- Venez, appela Denki, vous avez vu la ville en arrivant et je ne pense pas que la visite guidée soit bien intéressante... Mais je pense que l'étable est un des endroits incontournables à visiter ahah.

\- Essayez de rester calme, personne ne vous veut de mal ici. Ajouta Izuku, son regard porté sur Katsuki qui releva la tête.

-Hm ! Grogna-t-il en aquiesçant, ses yeux rouges se vissant dans les émeraudes comme soudainement déterminé."

Le vert rougit et détourna son regard devant celui intense de l'autre.

Eijiro et Katsuki savaient ce qu'allait contenir l'étable. Mais ils ne purent retenir leur souffle de se couper : Aptonoth, Popo, Baggi, Arzuros vaquaient à leurs occupations, mangeant foin, miel ou se reposant tandis qu'à travers une ouverture à l'opposé on voyait à l'extérieur Diane recroquevillée sur elle même se reposant ou encore Wolfy debout près d'un troupeau de Kelbi tel un chien de berger.

D'abord méfiants, les deux hunters emboitèrent le pas aux riders qui avançaient entre les monstres comme si de rien n'était.

"- Nous nous lions à nos compagnons très tôt : le rite sacré du rider se déroule avant même l'adolescence. Commença Izuku.

\- On nous confie un oeuf de monstre que nous faisons éclore avec l'aide d'une Pierre de Lien. Continua Denki, montrant à son poignet le bracelet renfermant la pierre aux deux autres. A partir de là, il nous revient d'élever notre enfant, si on peut dire."

Eijiro saisit le bras de Denki, semblant fasciné alors qu'il détaillait l'objet. Des plaques métalliques ornementées entouraient la pierre d'une couleur bleue profonde. Relevant la tête vers un Denki déstabilisé, il se rendit compte de son impolitesse et lâcha doucement le bras, son regard dans celui du blond pendant qu'il s'excusait en rougissant.

"- Du coup, ces monstres sont totalement domestiqués. Ils mangent ensemble depuis tout petit et ne risquent ni de s'entre-dévorer ou de nous attaquer. Finit Izuku en montrant l'arzuros ainsi que deux petits qurupeco entrant dans l'étable."

Katsuki était bluffé : s'il avait un jour pensé s'approcher autant de ces animaux dans une autre optique que les exploser, il aurait rit de sa bêtise. Mais le voilà au milieu d'une étable remplie de monstres avec un qurupeco entrain de lui pincer la cuisse.

Attendez. Quoi ?

"- Aïe ! Saleté de... jura le blond en se tenant la cuisse tandis que le coupable s'enfuyait .

\- Kacchan ! S'enquit immédiatement le blond en allant soutenir l'autre. Ça doit être l'un des nouveaux nés, il ont encore de sales habitudes, désolé !

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! Bon sang ça fait mal ! Je saigne en plus ?!

\- Tu ne savais pas qu'ils avaient des dents dans leur bec ?

\- Bah ça me fait une belle jambe de le savoir maintenant ! Laisse moi donc, j'ai pas besoin d'aide pour me tenir debout ! Et arrêtez de vous foutre de ma gueule les deux cons !"

A côté, Denki et Eijiro riaient du ridicule de la situation avant d'aller un peu plus loin, le rouge demandant à l'autre s'il pouvait caresser Wolfy ou d'autres animaux.

"- On va aller chez moi désinfecter ça. On prendra tes affaires au passage.

\- Comment ça, Deku ? Je vais pas dormir chez toi ?!

\- On a pas l'habitude de recevoir de visite ici, donc ce sera à nous de vous héberger... Fit l'autre en rougissant légèrement. Tu peux aller chez Denki si tu n'es pas content."

L'autre ne dit rien, se laissant aider alors qu'ils sortaient de l'étable : cette peste ne l'avait pas manqué...


	7. 6- Izuku Midoriya

**KatsuDeku: a Monster Hunter story - 6. Deku**

Ils étaient arrivés chez Izuku, Katsuki bougonnant tout le long. La maison d'Izuku n'était pas bien grande, l'extérieur était dans le même style que les autres maisons du patelin: façade en pierre blanche, des poutres en bois qui finissaient sur un toit en tuiles faites avec les roches locales d'un noir mat. A l'intérieur tout était réparti dans une grande pièce : en entrant la cuisine et salle à manger avec à gauche l'évier, des rangements et un insert et à droite une table en bois avec deux chaises. Dans le fond à gauche il y avait une porte que Katsuki devinait donnant vers des toilettes et salle de bain, à côté une sorte de penderie et un grand lit double qui parut au blond cendré très accueillant.

"- C'est plutôt coquet chez toi le nerd. Ricana l'invité en remarquant également un tapis et quelques éléments de déco.

-Heu, merci, Kacchan. Répondit l'autre en l'asseyant sur l'une des deux chaises avant d'aller dans la salle de bain."

Il revint avec une bouteille fumée et une petite serviette. Il versa du contenu de la bouteille sur le tissu, s'agenouilla puis l'appuya sur la blessure du blond sans prévenir après un aller-retour pour enlever le sang coagulé. Katsuki tiqua: ça piquait, et pas qu'un peu. Il serra les dents alors que le vert s'affairait à attacher la serviette autour de la cuisse pour protéger la blessure.

"- C'est un liquide s'évaporant très facilement fait à partir d'amerinsecte. Ainsi la plaie de devrait pas supurer à cause de l'humidité du chiffon. Expliqua finalement Izuku. Tu peux aller t'allonger si..."

Il s'interrompit. En voulant regarder le hunter dans les yeux, il venait de réaliser que pour nouer le tissu il avait quasiment fourré sa tête entre le cuisses de l'autre. Son invité se leva assez brusquement, faisant reculer le vert qui ne regardait surtout pas devant lui. Ayant lui aussi relevé que la tête d'Izuku était au niveau du haut de ses cuisses, Katsuki ne s'était pas fait prier, bégayant un merci avant d'aller se coucher sur le ventre pour cacher une proéminence à son entrejambe. Ce satané Rider le mettait dans tous ses états, c'était frustrant !

Izuku n'avait pas eut le temps d'inviter le chasseur à retirer le reste de son armure: Katsuki s'était déjà endormi, gardant sa cotte et ses tassettes, son visage blanc soudainement apaisé. Izuku ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau comme ça puis se ravisa d'aller au dessus de lui pour sentir son odeur et caresser ses cheveux. Malgré son caractère, Katsuki était sûrement quelqu'un de bien.

Il se détourna a regret de l'ange blond qui était dans son lit pour aller chercher de quoi manger à l'épicerie du village. Uraraka aurait sûrement de quoi ravir l'appétit des deux hommes.

La poudre. Cette bête aux ailes immense et à la crinière abondante avec un regard de destruction. Une explosion. Des yeux verts. L'odeur de fleur de cactus. La chaleur d'une peau. L'odeur fumée d'une viande.

Katsuki revînt petit à petit à lui, humant paisiblement les draps sur lesquels il était allongé. Il était à nouveau un peu dur mais il était un homme et avait appris à ne plus avoir honte d'une trique au réveil. Mais il rapprocha ses deux jambes en se rappelant à qui appartenaient ces draps et les yeux verts dont l'image restait gravée sur ses paupières avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il était chez Deku... Et cette odeur de fumé...

Attendant quelques instants que son corps se calme, le chasseur se retourna et dévisagea le jeune Izuku, accroupi près de son feu dans lequel il faisait rôtir un beau morceau de viande. Dans un coin bouillait une casserole contenant probablement des champis parfaits. Les yeux verts de l'autre étaient perdus dans les petites flammes alors qu'il sifflotait un petit air. Ce bon à rien de nerd avait vraiment un charme, mais son effet sur le chasseur lui donnait étrangement envie de l'exploser.

L'autre finit alors de siffloter et se tourna vers lui en souriant et lâcha un petit "A table !".

Katsuki avait vraiment envie de l'exploser tellement cette scène le mettait en appétit sur bien des plans.

Katsuki n'avait jamais trop aimé cuisiner et il devait reconnaître que le repas servit par le riders était très bon. La casserole aux champis contenait en fait une sauce qui accompagnait la viande d'herbivore extrêmement bien. Il dévisagea le cuisinier après quelques bouchées : celui-ci avait la tête baissée, comme stressé alors qu'il découpait sa viande.

"- Tu n'es pas un très bon hôte à ne pas savoir discuter avec tes invités. Fit Katsuki à l'autre en voulant le faire réagir.

-Ah... Désolé, je n'ai pas l'habitude de manger accompagné le soir... Répondit Izuku en relevant la tête et rougissant.

\- Ta viande est bien cuite. Et ton accompagnement n'est pas mauvais. Tenta de le rassurer l'autre sans dire qu'il adorait son repas.

\- J'essaierai de faire mieux. Dit rapidement l'autre, en baissant la tête. Excuse-moi Kacchan.

\- Tu vis seul ? Demanda l'autre après une pause, éludant les excuses inutiles.

\- Oui, mes parents sont partis vivre dans une ville pour des raisons de santé, ils aident à la liaison commerciale avec le village. Expliqua le vert un peu plus à l'aise. Ils m'ont laissé la maison, depuis je vis seul. Et toi Kacchan ?

\- Arrête avec ce surnom, Deku. Répondit le blond en souriant en coin. Je commence à gravir les échelons de chasseur, je gagnerai bientôt suffisamment de zennys pour m'acheter un lieu où habiter...Pour le moment j'habite avec mes parents.

\- Parfois leur présence me manque. Se confia le brun. Je les vois régulièrement mais il manque comme une présence ici."

Izuku finit sa phrase en souriant tristement. Katsuki comprit que le jeune rider devait se sentir bien seul après sa journée à gambader. Il sursauta lorsqu'Izuku l'appela : il avait machinalement pris le visage de l'autre dans une de ses mains.

"- J'étais ailleurs. Fit sèchement Katsuki en retirant sa main. Merci pour le repas, je pense que je vais aller me coucher.

\- Bien-sûr, souffla l'autre prit au dépourvu. Surtout que vous deux allez subir le contrecoup de votre rencontre avec le Teostra..."

Katsuki enleva rapidement ses tassettes et sa veste Wroggi avant de s'engouffrer dans le lit en sous vêtement, se serrant contre le mur et tournant le dos à son hôte.

Izuku ne fit pas cas des étranges manières du hunter, débarrassant la table. Après avoir fait la vaisselle, il se déshabilla et se glissa dans le lit, toute lumière de chandelle éteinte.

Dans la nuit, Izuku sentit un bras passer au dessus de lui. Bien que dérangé, il n'y prêta attention que lorsque la tête de Katsuki vint se poser sur son oreiller, le souffle du hunter soufflant dans son cou. Il ouvrit les yeux et distingua, au clair de lune, la touffe blonde cendrée tandis que dans son oreille ronronnait l'autre et entre ses jambes grandissait une tension. Par habitude le vert était nu sous ses draps et réalisa son erreur trop tard. Le blond avait éveillé en lui des sentiments contradictoires mais son corps lui réagissait toujours de la même façon. C'était un homme et pourtant il le mettait dans cet état... Izuku savait ce que cela signifiait, mais de toute façon le bel homme sera parti d'ici peu.


	8. 7- Repos

**KatsuDeku: a Monster Hunter story - 7. Repos**

Katsuki se réveilla seul, ne sentant plus autant qu'il l'aurait voulu l'odeur de son nerd. Il se serait flagellé mentalement à cette pensée s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que tous ses muscles le faisaient souffrir, se recroquevillant. La sensation n'étant pas meilleure, il les étira, tirant un bon coup sur ses membres libérant un peu de la douleur. Satané Teostra, il les avait malmené à ce point ?!

Il se redressa, regardant autour de lui: le soleil semblait assez haut dans le ciel à travers la fenêtre. Sur la table, deux bols en bois trônaient à côté d'un verre rempli d'un liquide bleu. Katsuki se leva: le premier bol était rempli de lait de Kelbi, l'autre de céréales diverses et à côté il y avait un mot avec une écriture soigneuse.

"Kacchan,

Je suis parti m'occuper de Diane et faire une petite patrouille, je reviens pour le repas de midi.

Si tu as faim, je t'ai laissé du lait et des céréales (mélange les à ta guise).

Ménage-toi !

Izuku."

Idiot de Deku, comme s'il y avait trente mille façons de prendre un petit déjeuner ou que je ne savais pas m'occuper de moi-même... Fulmina intérieurement Katsuki en préparant son petit déjeuner.

Il y avait également deux tranches de pain de paradis, et bien qu'il les préférait grillées, le blond fut content de les trouver. Le jus de baies était très fruité, bien qu'un peu acide, une touche de sucre ajouté passant sur les papilles de Katsuki : c'étaient des baies soin.

Peu de gens se seraient embêtés à broyer ces baies dures et au jus difficile à extraire...

Il devait l'admettre, Deku prenait soin de lui.

Il débarrassa et lava ce qui devait l'être avant de retourner s'allonger sur le lit. Le jus l'avait soulagé d'une partie de sa douleur mais ses muscles étaient encore meurtris : il aurait aimé aller voir comment allait Eijiro mais il valait mieux qu'il ne bouge pas trop pour bien récupérer.

La fin de la matinée passa donc, Katsuki se reposant le nez dans l'oreiller d'Izuku.

Il entendit alors des voix se rapprocher dehors et se leva, mettant au moins un haut.

"-Debout la belle au bois dormant, débarqua en fanfare Denki, on a faim nous !

\- Oï, Katsuki, tu te remet bien ? L'appela son comparse, levant le bras avant de rapidement le redescendre dans une grimace.

\- Mieux que toi ! Ricana le blond, fort du breuvage de plus tôt.

-J'ai tenu à accompagner ces deux là dans leur patrouille de ce matin, j'ai pas fait la grasse matinée moi ! Bouda le rouge."

Katsuki se figea, son sourire disparaissant. Il avait accompagné Izuku pour sa patrouille ?

"- On a ramené des sandwichs de dinde royale dans du pain jumbo, on est affamés du coup ! Continua l'autre.

\- Tiens Kacchan, v...

\- Merci. L'interrompit le chasseur en prenant le sandwich. Je t'ai dit d'arrêter avec ce nom."

Izuku ne comprit pas la brutalité soudaine du blond, choisissant de passer outre malgré l'air blessé qu'il afficha sans le vouloir.

Le repas commença, Eijiro posait des questions aux deux riders alors qu'ils ressassaient leur patrouille de ce matin en mangeant leurs sandwich et en buvant un peu d'Hydromul. Mais Katsuki s'en fichait, il n'écoutait pas, pire, il avait envie de frapper son ami.

Denki et Eijiro partirent assez rapidement, l'un devant s'occuper de sa bête et l'autre trop crevé. Izuku allait se joindre à eux lorsqu'il fut retenu. Il se retourna, tombant dans les yeux flamboyants de son invité.

"- Deku !... Pourquoi... Tu... Pourquoi tu m'as pas proposé de venir à votre truc ! Bredouilla-t-il, clairement contrarié voire énervé."

Izuku le regarda, rougissant en se rappelant de la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas voulu proposer au blond : après s'être extirpé de ses bras , l'érection du vert n'était vraiment pas quelque chose qu'il voulait que l'autre voit.

"-Je voulais te laisser te reposer, Kacchan.

\- Ouais c'est ça, dis plutôt que tu voulais pas de moi dans tes pattes, Deku ! S'emporta le blond.

-Non, tu te trompes. Fit Izuku, l'air plus sérieux. Tu avais besoin de repos.

\- Et l'autre abruti il en avait pas besoin ? Et il est pas venu avec vous peut-être ?"

Un ange passa, le rider réalisant soudainement.

"-Tu... Tu es jaloux, Kacchan ? Sourit-il doucement."

Ce sourire...

Katsuki prit le riders par le col, l'approchant de son visage. Alors qu'il allait exploser d'insultes, l'odeur de fleur de cactus lui parvint au nez, lui faisant réaliser leur proximité.

"-Tsk. Fit-il, humant la douce odeur avant de lâcher Izuku et de se détourner.

-Demain la patrouille sera sur la journée, le chef va sûrement nous envoyer localiser le Teostra. Tu pourras venir si tu veux toujours.

\- Je viens avec toi. Répondit faiblement l'autre, retournant enfouir son visage dans l'oreiller d'Izuku.

-Cool, s'exclama l'autre, venant jusqu'au lit et passant sa main dans les cheveux du convalescent. D'ici ce soir essaye d'être moins ronchon, Kacchan !"

La porte se ferma alors qu'Izuku allait s'occuper de Diane. Katsuki avait encore des papillons au ventre de la proposition du vert, mais il y avait autre chose : pourquoi ce nerd s'était il permis de toucher ses cheveux comme ça ?!

S'endormant tout de même en maugréant contre le rider, Katsuki se réveilla en fin d'après-midi. Encore une nuit de sommeil et il serait quasiment remis !

Izuku entra dans la maison avec un sac dans les mains, la mine déconfite.

"-Oï, le nerd, c'est quoi cette tête ?

\- Mh ? Oh, je t'ai réveillé Kacchan, je suis désolé.

-Je viens de me réveiller, qu'est ce que tu as Deku ?

-Heu, le chef nous a effectivement ordonné de faire notre patrouille de demain...

\- Bah c'est bien non ? Pourquoi tu fais la gueule ?

\- Comme vous êtes remis, on vous ramènera à la Guilde de Chasseurs où vous ferez le rapport à votre chef pendant que nous reviendrons ici.

-Quoi ?"

Ça ne pouvait pas s'arrêter maintenant, ils venaient à peine d'apprendre à se connaître !

Une boule se forma dans l'estomac de Katsuki: la même que celle qui s'est formé dans celui des trois autres à l'annonce des ordres.

"- Bon bah j'imagine qu'il faut profiter du temps ensemble qui nous reste et de la balade de demain, pas vrai Deku ? Fit le chasseur sans entrain.

\- ... Oui, tu as raison Katsuki, répondit l'autre alors qu'un blanc s'installait.

\- Oï ! Rugit le blond en remarquant que l'autre n'avait pas utilisé son nouveau surnom. On va se revoir, le nerd, pas la peine de faire cette tête !

\- Mais... Commença Izuku, ne voyant pas à quelle occasion.

\- Je reviendrai. Je te le promet. Termina l'autre en prenant la joue du rider dans sa main. Bon, j'ai faim !"

La promesse du chasseur permit à son Deku de sourire alors qu'ils commençaient à déballer les courses du vert.

Le soir, le dîner était un peu silencieux : tous les deux mangeaient leurs crevettes au beurre buffalo accompagnées de riz kokoto aux tomates.

"- Kacchan... Commença le vert, parle moi de toi."

Le blond s'arrêta dans son repas, levant les yeux pour les visser dans les émeraudes d'Izuku.

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir, Deku ? Demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

\- Pourquoi tu es devenu un hunter, ce que tu penses de tout ça... Éclaircit l'autre, se retenant d'ajouter "et de moi".

\- Mh... Fit Katsuki en enfournant du riz dans sa bouche. C'est plutôt bien payé... Le gamin que j'étais admirait les chasseurs lorsqu'ils revenaient avec leur prise, de belles armures... Le Teostra n'était même pas un monstre que je connaissais. Et j'aurais peut être préféré ne jamais le rencontrer. Vous les riders... je ne sais pas trop où vous placer... Je n'en sais pas encore assez sur vous.

\- Tu ne nous crois pas capables de régler le soucis ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas vos méthodes. Pour moi, vous serez forcément moins efficace que nous hunters: avec vos mièvreries, le monstre peut au final tout ravager...

-Il est vrai que nous évitons de blesser les monstres. Mais si ça s'avère nécessaire, ça a déjà été fait et ce sera de nouveau fait."

Izuku avait un regard déterminé qui fit frémir Katsuki. Levant les bras, il ricana:

"-Wow, le teostra n'a aucune chance !"

Finissant de se charrier, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher.

Katsuki en sous vêtements dans le lit vit du coin de l'oeil, grâce à la lumière de la lune, que le rider était nu. Choqué, il se demandait s'ils avaient également dormi ainsi la veille, ce qui déclencha une fièvre au niveau de son bas-ventre.

Son nouvel ami à présent couché à sa droite, une respiration régulière provenant de lui indiqua au blond cendré qu'il dormait. Katsuki n'était pas un pervers ou quoi mais il se retourna vers le vert et s'approcha un peu de lui, sentant les effluves du jeune homme.

Izuku se réveilla un peu plus tard, sentant de nouveau le blond sur lui. Par rapport à la nuit dernière, une nouvelle pression s'appliquait sur sa cuisse : il avait sans aucun doute contre lui l'érection du jeune homme, ce qui provoqua une réponse égale de sa part.

Si la respiration de l'autre n'avait pas été soudainement erratique, il n'y aurait probablement pas fait attention ou s'en serait accommodé. Mais l'autre haletait doucement dans son oreille.

Ne sachant que faire, Izuku mit sa main derrière la tête de l'autre, caressant doucement sa chevelure. La respiration de l'autre se calma, et lorsqu'Izuku baissa les yeux, il tomba sur les billes rouges de son invité qui le scrutaient, dans le vague, avant qu'il ne se rendorme contre son torse, resserrant son étreinte sur lui.


	9. 8- Patrouille

**KatsuDeku: a Monster Hunter story - 8. Patrouille**

Le matin, Izuku se réveilla plus tôt que Katsuki et se dégagea de l'étreinte de ce dernier afin d'aller se doucher. Diane avait pour habitude de venir chauffer le réservoir d'eau chaude avec ses flammes et il accueillit l'eau avec un soupir de contentement. Une fois sa toilette terminée, il prépara le petit déjeuner comme la veille mais alluma cette fois un petit feu pour faire griller le pain de paradis : Eijiro lui avait dit que le blond le préférait grillé lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué lui en avoir laissé pour le petit déjeuner la veille.

La chaleur et l'odeur firent se relever Katsuki du lit, leurs yeux se rencontrant. Ils se fixèrent un moment sans rien dire: Izuku avait encore en tête l'érection de l'autre contre sa cuisse et son regard embrumé par le sommeil après lequel il l'avait enlacé, tandis que le blond, pensant avoir rêvé, se faisait la remarque que c'était le jour du départ et qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose. Le souvenir de leur dernier jour ensemble pinça au cœur les deux.

"- Salut. Le salua Katsuki.

\- Hey, prêt pour la patrouille ? Fit Izuku avec entrain.

\- Mh. Je vais me doucher. Dit le chasseur, un sentiment d'excitation le gagnant en se rappelant de la sortie prévue."

Il fut étonné de la chaleur de l'eau, celle-ci l'éveillant peu à peu. Une fois sorti et habillé, il rejoignit le rider pour manger, remarquant le pain grillé. Faisant comme si de rien n'était, il ne se précipita pas dessus malgré le fait qu'il adorait le manger chaud.

"- Tu l'as fait griller aujourd'hui... fit innocemment Katsuki.

\- J'ai ouïe dire que tu l'aimais comme ça, Kacchan, sourit légèrement l'autre"

Maudit Eijiro, c'était donc lui... Se dit Katsuki, cependant flatté de l'attention supplémentaire. Il grogna, finissant de manger. Il se dirigèrent vers l'étable, Denki et Eijiro les attendant alors que le blond les trouvait un peu proches l'un de l'autre.

"-Et bah, Capitaine Midoriya, vous avez prit votre temps pour petit déjeuner ! Le taquina Denki. Nous sommes levés depuis les premières lueurs de l'aube et Wolfy est déjà sellé !

\- Denki ! Bougonna le vert, on a la journée pour faire la ronde, pas la peine de t'exciter autant. A moins que tu ne veuilles pas retarder les adieux... ajouta-t-il doucement avec une oeillade complice."

Denki regarda Eijiro en train de discuter avec Katsuki avec un petit sourire contrit.

Izuku emmena Katsuki afin de traverser l'étable, celui-ci surveillant d'éventuels qurupeco voulant faire ses dents. Il avait encore en tête le volatil vert en train de dandiner son postérieur en signe de victoire après la morsure.

Diane les attendait. La rathian semblait toujours plus belle à Katsuki à chaque rencontre. Izuku fixa une sorte de selle sur le dos de la bête, montant dessus avec aisance. Le blond lui semblait intimidé : il regardait le rider comme s'il était inatteignable. Voyant un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres, Katsuki fronça les sourcils et essaya de grimper d'un geste maladroit. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Izuku, le sourire de ce dernier se muant en rire alors que le chasseur se rendait compte de sa mauvaise position. Sans ménagement et sous les protestations du blond, Izuku lui saisit les jambes en tenant son buste, les passant d'un seul côté puis passant l'autre du bon.

Bakugo était à présent à l'avant le bassin collé à celui d'Izuku, le souffle du vert caressant sa nuque le faisant frissonner.

"- Voilà ! Fit Izuku avec fierté.

\- O-Oï, l-le nerd, qu'est ce qui t'a prit de me trimbaler comme ça ? J'aurais pu redescendre pour me replacer ! Fulmina Katsuki.

\- Kacchan...

-Et bon sang ce surnom !...

\- C'est parti, Diane ! "

La plainte du blond vu ainsi coupée par sa surprise lorsque la rathian décolla du sol. Elle survola l'étable pour rejoindre Wolfy sur lequel étaient montés Eijiro et Denki, atterrissant relativement doucement pour le mastodonte qu'elle était.

"- On commence par les terres sacrées, la forêt inondée puis le désert ! Annonça fortement le Capitaine Midoriya.

-Entendu ! Répondit Denki. Entendu vous deux ?"

Les deux monstres apprivoisés grognèrent, signifiant qu'ils avaient saisi.

D'un signe de tête commun, les deux groupes se mirent en route : Wolfy commença à gambader sur le chemin tandis que Diane s'élevait et restait à son niveau, la patrouille s'éloignant du village à bonne vitesse.

Katsuki était trop surpris la première fois pour en profiter mais cette fois, il était grisé par la sensation du vent sur son visage, leur hauteur dominant le paysage.

Celui-ci commença d'ailleurs à devenir aride, tel un reg, mais également plus chaud.

"- Nous allons entrer en terres sacrées. Annonça Izuku en sortant une fiole de liquide blanc. On va se partager ce breuvage frais vu que nous n'y serons pas pour longtemps.

\- C'est une zone volcanique très dangereuse paraît il, commenta Katsuki en regardant du coin de l'œil le rider boire la moitié du breuvage. Vous y allez souvent ?

\- Le plus dangereux là bas, c'est la faune... C'est l'un des habitat naturel des Teostras, et d'autres bêtes légendaires.

\- L'Alatreon ? Se souvint l'ancien écolier. Il existe vraiment, c'est pas juste un mythe ?

-Il y a peu de monstre qui sont cités et qui n'existent pas, Kacchan, sourit Izuku, mais personnellement je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. Pourtant il a donné son nom au village..."

Katsuki prit le flacon et but le reste de potion, sentant son corps se détendre et refroidir alors que la zone volcanique défilait à présent sous leurs pieds. Des vapeurs soufrées se dégageaient de certains endroits, ils passèrent au loin d'Agnaktors ou Uragaans ne prêtant pas particulièrement attention à eux, tandis que des Uroktors ou Bnahabras croisaient parfois leur route. Les Agnaktor étaient des sortes de lézards de feu forreurs, les Uroktor de minis Agnaktor, et les Uragaan des mastodontes à la carapace minérale pouvant rouler tel un tatoo, contrastant avec les petits et fragiles insectes Bnahabra. Katsuki n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion d'affronter les colosses mais l'adrénaline des beautés naturelles qui défilaient donnait déjà un aperçu du sentiment des riders.

Il sortirent des terres sacrées, retournant vers l'est du village après avoir approché des zones particulièrement dangereuses selon Izuku.

Passés quelques kilomètres de forêt assez classique, celle-ci se fit plus humide, de grandes flaques se formants par endroit et les plantes grimpantes et mousses couvrant de nombreux pans de pierre.

Ces flaques semblaient finir dans de véritables couloirs d'eau qui pouvaient se poursuivre sous terre selon Izuku. Katsuki avait déjà combattu dans une partie de cette forêt, notamment des monstres aquatiques qui ont la manie de venir gêner les passages de marchandise lorsque ceux-ci passent trop près de leur territoire. Il sembla à Katsuki avoir vu un Gobul sauter hors d'un de ces creux d'eau, croisant également plusieurs Ludroths et Plesioths.

Ils arrivèrent au bord de la mer, la longeant avant d'arriver à la zone désertique : des meutes de Delexs, requins des sables, sillonnaient les dunes acculant parfois un bullfango s'étant éloigné du troupeau. Katsuki avait envie de botter le cul des Delexs mais prit aussi une certaine satisfaction à voir la nature faire son œuvre. Dans une zone un peu moins aride, des barroths prenaient leur bain de boue, le chasseur était un peu surpris qu'aucun Nibelsnarf n'ai montré le bout de son nez.

Ce fut dans une zone d'herbe à mi-chemin entre une forêt et le désert précédent que s'arrêta le groupe pour manger rapidement.

Entre deux bouchées de son sandwich à la dinde royale, Eijiro lança à Katsuki, enfantin:

"-Alors, t'as vu c'est trop cool de passer dans toutes ces zones avec les monstres autour et tout!

-Mouais, c'est vraiment pas mal, admit Katsuki, sachant très bien qu'il venait de vivre l'une des meilleures expériences de sa vie, percher sur le dos de la rathian du nerd a filer au vent pour surveiller les zones.

\- Ahah, vous inquiétez pas, fit Eijiro à Denki et Izuku, il ne veut pas l'admettre mais il a adoré !

\- Ferme la, je suis juste pas un gamin à m'extasier devant tout ! Se défendit l'autre, percé à jour."

Ils rirent de l'air gêné du blond cendré, Izuku lançant des regards appuyés sur ce dernier alors qu'ils finissaient de manger et reprenaient la route. Il restait la forêt primitive qui représentait une telle surface qu'il leur faudrait sûrement deux heures pour la franchir. Le Teostra vivant dans un environnement chaud, ils n'avaient pas prévu de chercher dans les zones froides et c'est pourquoi ils déposerait les chasseurs en bordure de ville après cela.

Cette fois, aidé de la main du vert, Bakugo réussit à se placer comme il faut sur la rathian. Alors que celle-ci prenait de la hauteur, derrière lui, Izuku passa ses bras autour de ses hanches, se lovant contre son dos.

"- O-Oï, Deku, il t'arrive quoi ? Bredouilla en s'énervant le blond, surpris.

-Excuse moi Kacchan, j'ai eut peur que tu perdes l'équilibre avec l'altitude, murmura le rider, retirant ses bras et se décollant légèrement de l'autre."

Une certaine chaleur monta en Katsuki alors qu'il saisissait l'un des bras avant que l'autre ne termine son geste de recul.

"-Alors continue à me tenir, idiot de nerd. Siffla l'autre entre ses dents."

Izuku ne s'attendait pas à ce revirement de situation, une même chaleur le prenant.

"-Ay. Se contenta-t-il de dire, resserrant son étreinte de nouveau et revenant à sa position."

Ils survolèrent ainsi la forêt primitive dans le silence : sous eux on pouvait voir les habitant naturels de ces régions, des herbivores mais également des Seltas, sortes de d'insectes volants énormes, et des Kecha Washa, primates géants et dévastateurs. Katsuki cru voir un Gypceros et un Rajang semblant se disputer dans un combat alors qu'ils survolaient une zone carbonisée. C'était sûrement l'œuvre du Teostra.

Ils en survolèrent plusieurs, comme si la bête avait déchaîné sa colère à plusieurs reprise, celles-ci se déplaçant vers l'extérieur de la forêt, vers les terres froides.

Constatant cela, Izuku demanda à Diane de descendre au niveau de Kaminari et Kirishima. Le compagnon de Wolfy leva la tête, arrêtant apparemment une discussion, surpris: de son point de vue, tout était normal en dehors des zones calcinées.

"- Changement de programme, on va aller sur la toundra ! Cria le capitaine. Les zones brûlées ont l'air de s'enchaîner dans cette direction.

\- Reçu ! Répondit Denki, faisant confiance au flair de son ami.

\- Pourquoi un Teostra irait dans une zone froide ? Lui demanda Katsuki alors qu'ils reprenaient de l'altitude. Ce n'est peut être pas ta meilleure intuition, Deku.

\- Justement parce qu'il cherche quelque chose. Fit Izuku dans son dos, soudainement sérieux."

Cette remarque mystérieuse fit descendre le chasseur de sa béatitude de la journée. Ce nerd semblait soudainement si sérieux, comme si une bête pouvait avoir un objectif précis en faisant ça.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, le Teostra n'est pas le genre de bête à quitter son environnement, et encore moins à attaquer férocement de façon aléatoire: ils s'étaient sortis de la rencontre sans grande blessure, la bête ne voulait donc pas les tuer...

Deku semblait avoir capté quelque chose qui échappait à Katsuki et ça l'a

gaçait même si ça renforçait du même coup le respect qu'avait gagné le vert depuis leur rencontre.

Depuis le début de la patrouille, Izuku avait peu parlé au blond, et bien que l'émerveillement devant ce qu'il voyait l'occupait, cela l'avait un peu étonné de la part du vert. Il avait toujours ses bras autour de lui, rapproché assez près, mais il murmurait parfois des choses imperceptibles. Il réfléchissait donc aux possibilités qui avaient poussé le Teostra ici... Katsuki était curieux de connaître les conclusions de l'autre, s'il en avait.

Ils arrivèrent dans la zone de toundra, encore une fois un endroit peu connu de Katsuki et Eijiro. Izuku lui fit passer une fiole de breuvage chaud qu'ils partagèrent comme plus tôt dans la journée.

" - Arrête d'être dans ton monde, le nerd, fit Katsuki à l'autre alors qu'il murmurait de nouveau des bribes de paroles pour lui-même. Dis moi plutôt à quoi tu penses.

\- Kacchan... l'appela l'autre en resserrant son étreinte, surpris qu'il ait remarqué son état. Hm... Les monstres répondent à des instincts basiques, et quelque chose qui déclenche une telle réaction ne peut pas être anodin.

\- Où veux-tu en venir, Deku ?

\- Ce Teostra n'a peut être pas perdu ses esprits sans raison. Il est d'ailleurs probable qu'il soit totalement lucide. Parfois, certains monstres se livrent à des violences suite à la perte d'un être proche...

\- Toutes ces attaques seraient donc une sorte de catharsis ? Tu penses vraiment qu'un monstre peut avoir une profondeur pareille ?

\- Je n'ai aucun doute la dessus, c'est l'essence même des riders de comprendre les monstres et de se lier avec eux. Si aucun accident majeur ne s'est produit au village, c'est parce que nous arrivons à tisser des liens profonds et durables, et pas seulement par seul domestication."

Katsuki dû admettre se sentir un peu idiot : il avait toujours considéré les monstres comme des êtres sauvages et féroces, mais son ami vert avait probablement raison sur la profondeur de caractère dont peuvent faire preuve ces bêtes. D'autant plus que le Teostra était un dragon ancien, une forme relativement évoluée dans le genre.

"- Je le vois ! Fit le capitaine Midoriya en montrant une falaise dépourvue de glace et d'aspérités, comme si tout avait fondu et avait été balayé."

Une masse au cuir bleuté informe que reconnu Katsuki gisait là : le Teostra. Il descendirent en altitude, stoppant Wolfy et les deux autres.

"- Le Teostra est sur une falaise derrière, décrivit Izuku. Je pense aller à sa rencontre."

Les autres le regardèrent horrifiés avant de commencer à vouloir l'en empêcher tous à la fois.


	10. 9- One for All

**KatsuDeku: a Monster Hunter story - 9. One for All**

Izuku usa de son autorité afin de calmer ses camarades et amis, levant une main qui fit même taire Katsuki.

"- Je vais y aller et seul. Tu sais très bien que je peux le faire, Denki. Fais moi confiance. Exposa brièvement le vert.

\- On ne sait pas comment un dragon ancien pourrait t'affecter, Izuku ! Objecta Kaminari."

Les deux chasseurs écoutaient sans comprendre.

"- Oï, le nerd, tu voudrais pas nous dire ton plan ? S'énerva Bakugo, inquiet pour le rider. Je vais pas te laisser aller bastonner le Teostra tout seul ! O-Oï !

\- Il n'est pas question de combattre le Teostra. L'arrêta Denki, l'empêchant de suivre Izuku qui partait déjà en direction de la falaise. Il va discuter avec lui."

Katsuki se figea et regarda l'autre blond médusé, de même qu'Eijiro.

"- Vous êtes vraiment des malades, vous autres riders. Deku ! Reviens espèce d'abruti ! L'appela l'autre recommençant à se débattre de la poigne de Kaminari pour aller l'arrêter. Je vais pas te laisser te faire bouffer !"

Un cri strident et perçant retentit du côté de la falaise : c'était le Teostra.

"- Je suis aussi inquiet que vous, mais le rejoindre pourrait interrompre la discussion et mener au carnage. A la limite nous pouvons nous approcher et observer de loin. Glissa Denki, laissant Katsuki foncer vers le talus cachant la dite falaise et derrière lequel avait disparut Izuku plus tôt."

Tous retinrent leurs souffles : le corps d'Izuku était strié de marques rouges luminescentes, comme si quelque chose déferlait de lui. Le bras tendu, il avait la main sur l'aile du Teostra qui quant à lui s'était recroquevillé, les ailes protégeant ses flancs. Les têtes des deux se faisaient face, on voyait clairement Izuku parler à la bête. Entre eux se formaient parfois un arc électrique vert. La bête grognait et parfois poussait de petits cris loin d'être féroces.

L'échange dura encore un peu puis les autres virent revenir vers eux un Izuku fumant, débarrassé de ses stries, le regard sombre et la tête baissée.

"- Deku ... Tenta Katsuki.

\- On vous ramène. Venez, la mission est terminée. Fit Izuku, les dents serrées, montrant un regard mouillé aux autres.

\- Capitaine, nous devrons faire un rapport une fois de retour chez nous... Dit doucement Eijiro, son ton agaçant d'ailleurs Bakugo.

\- Et bien, vous pourrez dire que la bête est allé se laisser mourrir dans une zone froide et inhabitée."

Tous le regardèrent alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses tâches de rousseur.

"- Parce que ses œufs ont été volés et son mâle probablement tué par des chasseurs. Finit dans un hoquet le vert. Maintenant on y va."

Son ton était impérieux malgré son état. Tous se remirent en selle, Eijiro et Bakugo secoués par la déclaration du capitaine rider.

Katsuki ne supportait pas de voir le visage de son rider constellé de larmes, mais il ne trouvait pas les mots. Alors il se remit en selle sans rien dire, l'autre se plaçant derrière lui sur le dos de Diane.

Celle-ci grogna.

"- C'est pas le moment Diane ! Souffla Izuku. Direction la limite de forêt primitive."

Alors qu'ils commençaient à prendre de l'altitude, Izuku remis ses bras autour de la taille du blond, surprenant ce dernier.

"- Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas mal compris ? tenta Katsuki, penaud.

\- Le One for All me permet d'entrer en lien direct avec le monstre. Il n'y a pas d'erreur possible, Kacchan. Trancha doucement le vert."

Alors que Diane allait à bonne allure en direction de la forêt, Izuku se laissa aller contre le dos du blond, pleurant un peu. Ce dernier était rassuré de voir qu'il ne le détestait pas pour ce qu'il était, mais lui-même commençait à sérieusement s'énerver intérieurement contre cette situation.

Le One for All transmettait aussi l'émotion de façon très intense : Izuku était déchiré, et même s'il n'en voulait pas à Katsuki, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être sec en revenant de là bas. Les chasseurs... Si seulement ils pouvaient de rendre compte de l'impact de leurs actions...

Ils arrivèrent près de la sortie de la forêt primitive, ils déposèrent donc les deux chasseurs. L'heure était venue.

Eijiro salua Izuku en s'excusant pour le mal fait par sa profession et en le remerciant pour ce qu'il avait fait pour eux. Puis se tourna vers Denki qu'il prit dans ses bras avant de déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le blond semblait soudainement avoir un circuit de grillé au niveau de la tête.

Katsuki quant à lui bouillonnait. Il était révolté et n'avait même pas réalisé ce qui venait de se passer, ignorant pourtant la relation entre les deux autres. Il ne prit quasiment pas la peine de saluer lui aussi les riders, ayant juste saisi pendant quelques instants le visage de Deku dans sa main, plongeant son regard flamboyant dans le sien avant de le lâcher et de partir sans un mot.

Les riders partirent également, Denki s'assurant de l'état de son ami. Heureusement que Diane était là, probablement une discussion aurait lieu entre les deux, là haut. Denki ne pouvait pas rentrer en contact de la même façon avec Wolfy, mais la pierre de lien permettait de le faire à un degré nettement moindre que dans le cas du One for All.

Ce pouvoir était un don qui émergeait chez certains humains, et si aujourd'hui la maîtrise d'Izuku impressionnait tout le monde, la jeunesse du vert n'avait pas été facile : mal contrôlé, l'individu devient hypersensible, captant l'émotion de tout ce qui l'entoure.

La surcharge émotionnelle peut conduire à la folie si elle n'est pas maîtrisée, et même si le village d'Arubat Orion a l'habitude de traiter avec les détenteurs de ce pouvoir, seul Aizawa avait réussi à faire canaliser son pouvoir à Izuku.

L'implication de précédemment est que, même chez les chasseurs, certains peuvent développer ce lien, peut-être même sans s'en rendre compte s'ils arrivent à ignorer le bruit. Denki plaignait ces pauvres bougres tandis que ses pensées dérivaient vers le rouge.

Les choses étaient venues très naturellement, l'un et l'autre partageant leurs expériences et voulant apprendre l'un de l'autre, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapproché, et la veille au soir ils s'étaient embrassés. Eijiro avait admis le trouver mignon, intéressant et viril...voilà décidément un de ses critères de choix, rit le blond. Ils n'en avaient pas discuté mais son baiser ne voulait dire qu'une chose : il reviendrait. Et quelque chose disait à Denki qu'il ne serait pas seul, vu les réactions du blond cendré par rapport à son ami...

Plus haut, Izuku avait posé sa tête contre la fourrure de Diane, larmoyant. Mais ces larmes n'étaient plus du fait du One for All: la séparation du blond cendré était douloureuse. Il aurait aimé discuter davantage avec lui, ne pas le quitter après les derniers événements sans davantage d'explications...

Il avait passé la patrouille collé à lui, à sentir sa chaleur, son odeur légère et mâle, ses muscles sous ses doigts qui avaient glissé sur son haut, sous le plastron. Le blond était passionné et peut-être la sensibilité particulière d'Izuku le rendait perméable à cette énergie qui le rendait attirant, ornée de ses yeux rubis et de ses cheveux à la couleur si douce aux yeux du rider. Le souvenir des deux nuits passées allaient hanter les prochaines du vert, son désirable chasseur parti.

Il discutait avec Diane à coeur ouvert et la bête le comprenait comme personne d'autre. Rassurante, elle était aussi incisive quand elle voulait faire réagir son ami. Elle n'avait pas encore connu l'amour, et pourtant elle arrivait en peu de mots à tirer Izuku de sa torpeur.

Ils arrivèrent au village et se quittèrent après avoir mangé chez Aizawa, racontant le fin de mot de l'histoire. Celui-ci leur intima de se reposer pendant un certain temps avant de reprendre les rondes et missions de riders.


	11. 10- Retour

KatsuDeku: a Monster Hunter story - 10. Retour

Les jours qui suivirent, Denki et son capitaine et ami Izuku reprirent peu à peu le rythme de leur vie de rider : leur tour de patrouille étant passé, ils pouvaient à présent s'intéresser aux missions. Les requêtes extérieures étant rares, les tâches qu'ils accomplissaient n'avaient rien de dangereuses : une vraie pause après l'épisode du Teostra.

Pourtant le blond n'avait pas le moral depuis sa séparation d'Eijiro: il se demandait constamment s'il pensait à lui, s'il comptait bientôt revenir. Il avait été optimiste juste après les avoir quitté mais les jours passaient terriblement lentement et sa façade confiante s'effritait peu à peu.

Il se devait pourtant de la garder pour Midoriya : lui n'avait même pas eut la chance d'avoir un au revoir de Katsuki et il voyait bien que cela ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent.

Izuku sait fermer son esprit aux émotions qui émanent des autres mais les siennes peuvent être instantanément lues sur son visage et dans son comportement.

Les marques autour de ses yeux montraient qu'il dormait peu si elles ne témoignaient pas de larmes ayant coulé sur les joues du vert. Son sourire discret mais rassurant semblait soudainement crispé. Il offrait souvent la fin de son repas à Denki, signe d'une perte d'appétit alors que leur activité nécessite une alimentation régulière et assez consistante. Bref, ça n'allait pas dans la tête du capitaine et il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose, sinon espérer que ses prières soient entendues et que les deux autres ramènent leurs fesses.

C'est lors d'une mission que Denki eut la certitude que ses doutes étaient fondés. Ils venaient de reconduire une famille de Yian-Kutku vers leur lieu de prédilection, celle-ci détruisant des récoltes. Alors que Denki pensait à son lit sur le chemin du retour, il entendit Diane crier.

Regardant en l'air, son sang se glaça: à plusieurs dizaine de mètres au dessus tombait le corps inanimé de son ami. Diane volait toujours légèrement excentrée par rapport à Wolfy, de fait, Izuku tombait trop loin et trop rapidement pour que le blond puisse réagir.

Heureusement, la wyvern avait instantanément plongé en piquet, rattrapant de ses pattes arrières le vert : elle déploya ses ailes en battant largement pour stopper la chute.

Probablement qu'après un savon de la part de sa monture le capitaine Izuku ne s'attendait pas à ce que son ami s'y mette également. Le sommant "D'arrêter ses conneries", "de se nourrir convenablement" ou encore "de se changer les idées parce que son chasseur reviendrai sûrement et ne serait pas content de le trouver ainsi".

Ils rentrèrent faire leur rapport à Aizawa, dans la maison duquel flottait une odeur alléchante de soupe à l'oignon-gourdin. C'était rare que le chef du village cuisine si tôt. Ce dernier leur expliqua qu'une vieille amie lui en avait fait part et qu'ils seraient sûrement content de rencontrer les porteurs du cadeau, restant mystérieux. Ne s'inquiétant pas du vieil Aizawa, ils rentrèrent chez eux, Denki insistant sur le fait qu'Izuku devait manger ce soir.

Izuku était secoué : il avait ignoré son propre état et voilà que sa relation avec Denki en souffrait. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse ! Alors qu'il s'introspectait les yeux flamboyants d'un chasseur lui revenaient en tête, son coeur se serrant. Il ne trompait personne à part lui-même : ce chasseur, qu'il n'avait pourtant côtoyé que sur quelques jours, avait indubitablement laissé une empreinte sur lui. Il pensait que savoir qu'ils allaient se quitter l'aiderait à passer à autre chose, mais à chaque fois ce regard déterminé et cette douce chaleur accompagné d'un "On se reverra je te le promets." revenait en son esprit.

Et alors qu'Izuku relevait la tête, arrivé devant chez lui, les rubis se firent moins déterminés, plus tendres et aussi inquiets... Le visage et le reste du corps étaient à présent là : les chrveux blonds cendrés, l'armure Wroggi... Sa bouche s'ouvrit comme s'il allait communiquer et la voix qu'entendit Izuku le sortit de sa rêverie :

"- Bah alors le nerd, t'es pas content de me voir ?"

Il était bien là. Le visage semblant éprouvé par la fatigue mais souriant, Katsuki était devant sa porte, ses rubis plus brillants que dans les pensées d'Izuku alors que le crépuscule sublimait de son orangé la chaleur de ces billes envoûtantes. La surprise prenait à la gorge le jeune vert dont la voix laissa échapper un seul mot:

"Kacchan".

L'attendant patiemment depuis un moment, Katsuki avait tout de suite remarqué que le rider n'était pas dans son état normal : la fatigue et la perte de poid visibles à l'œil et le regard triste et embrumé lorsqu'il avait croisé son regard lui avaient mis la puce à l'oreille. Il avait vu ce visage se transformer en l'entendant parler, comme s'il sortait l'autre de sa torpeur : le regard d'Izuku s'était animé, il l'avait appelé puis son regard embué devint larmoyant. Il en avait fait baver à cet idiot...

S'approchant, Katsuki prit doucement la joue d'Izuku dans sa main, souriant légèrement en essuyant une larme dégringolant.

"Je suis revenu."

Le vert trembla en entendant ces mots. Il avait cru que la promesse de l'autre était des paroles dans le vent, après tout ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer à ce moment là... A présent, il n'avait qu'une question qui le taraudait et qui n'arrivait pourtant pas à franchir le seuil de ses lèvres. Katsuki laissa tomber sa main, le froid du début de soirée mordant la joue réchauffée du rider.

Il montra une caisse préalablement ouverte derrière lui. Dedans, emmitouflés dans un tas de couverture, deux gros œufs.

"Je les ai retrouvé."

Izuku était troublé après les émotions qui venaient de le traverser et ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir l'autre. Il réfléchit, s'approchant de la caisse et libérant légèrement le One for All pour essayer de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Il posa ses mains striées sur les oeufs et comprit

"-K...Kacchan... c'est...

\- Oui."

Le capitaine Midoriya tourna sa tête vers le hunter, les yeux de nouveaux emplis de larmes.

"C'est merveilleux, Kacchan !!"

L'intéressé passa sa main derrière sa tête, embarrassé de l'intensité des émotions qui passaient dans le regard d'Izuku.

"Me regarde pas comme ça, Deku. J'étais fou de rage après qu'on ai croisé le Teostra. Je ne me voyais pas ne rien faire..."

L'autre se rendit compte de son soudain enthousiasme, la question qu'il se posait depuis tout à l'heure restant dans son esprit.

"- Kacchan... Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?"

L'autre ne répondit pas, s'approchant à quelques centimètres du visage de l'autre.

"- Tu t'imagines que je vais gober que tu tiens à la taille et te colles à toutes les personnes passant sur le dos de ta rathian, Deku ? L'interrogea l'autre. Que tu préparerais des déjeuners avec autant d'attention pour n'importe qui ? "

Izuku rougit, prit au piège. Il ne s'était pas douté que l'autre prendrai ainsi ses gestes.

"- Que j'aurais ramené ces oeufs si vos conneries de riders ne m'avaient pas touché à travers toi ? Ajouta-t-il, commençant à hausser le ton. Tu crois que j'aurais promis de revenir si je n'avais pas vu tes yeux me crier de rester ? "

Le vert restait coit, comprenant ce que lui envoyait l'autre comme signal : il savait ce qu'il ressentait pour le blond cendré. Et c'était réciproque. Ses yeux flamboyants vissés dans les émeraudes de l'autre commençaient à s'embuer d'émotion alors que son ton devenait colérique.

"- Oï, Izuku, tu..."

Il fut interrompu par les lèvres entrouvertes du vert qui vinrent durement contre celles du blond, l'empêchant de parler davantage de façon assez brutale. L'autre leva ses bras jusqu'au cou d'Izuku tandis qu'il se fondait dans le baiser maladroit, leur premier.

Les mains d'Izuku vinrent sur les hanches du blond tandis que leur baiser, toujours aussi maladroit, devint plus sauvage, leur désir mutuel tut jusque là refaisant surface.

Ils gémirent en reprenant leur souffle, s'écartant légèrement, les yeux luisant de l'envie de l'autre.

Un frisson parcourant la peau de Katsuki alerta cependant Izuku : ils étaient toujours dehors et la nuit était tombée à présent. Prenant la caisse, les deux rentrèrent, un sourire léger et encore rêveur de la sensation de leur lèvres unies.


	12. Épilogue

KatsuDeku: a Monster Hunter story - Épilogue

Une fois rentrés à l'intérieur, la caisse contenant les oeufs du Teostra fut déposée avec précaution par Izuku dans un coin de la pièce.

Une fois relevé, il se retourna vers Bakugo qui avait les yeux rivés sur lui, semblant attendre quelque chose. Izuku rougit en comprenant qu'ils souhaitait reprendre leur échange précédent. Il s'approcha doucement du blond qui baissa les yeux, grognant en remarquant que l'autre collait son bassin contre le sien, faisant se rencontrer leurs vêtements tendus par l'excitation. Izuku posa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de les retirer.

"- Il faut préparer le dîner, tu dois avoir faim, Kacchan ! Sourit-il malicieusement avant se se détacher et aller attraper de quoi faire."

Katsuki resta un moment ainsi, subjugué par le panel de sensations par lesquelles l'avait fait passer le vert. La façon dont il avait fait se toucher leurs corps, son baiser doux qui contrastait avec la bestialité de son dernier geste et enfin ... Quoi ?!

"- Oï, Deku, tu me laisses vraiment comme ça là ? Explosa l'autre, rouge de désir et de colère. C'est pas..."

Sa bouche était prise d'assaut par le rider revenu des premiers préparatifs du repas. Katsuki gémit de la brusquerie de leur contact, fondant dans le baiser. Ils en avaient aussi envie l'un que l'autre apparemment... Se séparant du blond, Izuku lui prit son visage doucement, l'approchant à quelques centimètres du sien, rouge de gêne mais une grande détermination visible dans le regard.

"- Je sais pas pour toi Kacchan... Mais tu es la première personne avec qui je suis comme ça... alors... je...Je veux faire les choses petit à petit et bien."

Katsuki avait envie de lui ravager la surface de la peau et le faire se tordre de plaisir pour être si mignon.

"- Pareil pour moi. Répondit-il à la question indirecte de l'autre. Mais ne nous allume pas comme ça si c'est pour ne pas assumer derrière, le nerd..."

L'autre sourit, déposant un autre baiser chaste avant de retourner à ses fourneaux.

Le dîner prêt, ils allaient à table. Katsuki avait soigneusement évité d'être trop proche de l'autre ou de regarder dans sa direction, essayant de respecter du mieux qu'il pouvait son souhait. Alors qu'il enlevait sa cotte afin d'être plus à son aise, il sentit les bras d'Izuku l'entourer et sa voix dire dans son oreille avant qu'il ne commence à protester:

"- N'exagérons rien non plus, Kacchan, je n'ai pas non plus dit d'agir comme si on ne se connaissait pas. Aller, viens donc manger."

Maugréant que l'autre ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait, il s'assit à table.

Izuku leur avait préparé un repas avec ce qu'il lui restait : Oeufs de gargwa avec du jambon de popo légèrement grillé. Avec un peu de pain Jumbo pour faire mouillette, le repas était consistant pour peu d'ingrédients.

"- Bon appétit ! Dit Izuku en commençant à découper son jambon et à prendre un peu d'oeuf avec.

\- Bon app, Deku. Bougonna le blond cendré en réponse.

\- Tu n'es pas trop fatigué par le voyage ? D'ailleurs, vous avez retrouvé le village facilement non ? Débuta Izuku après sa première bouchée.

\- Fatigué, un peu... En fait comme j'étais avec toi sur Diane j'ai pu repérer comment était situé le village par rapport aux différentes régions. Du coup j'ai pu facilement nous guider jusque là, surtout qu'il y a une route qui relie nos villes...

-Exact, mais c'est une vieille route qui remonte au temps où hunters et riders n'étaient pas si différents... Elle est nettement plus dangereuse que les voies commerçantes en plus ... Commenta Izuku .

-Elle passe près de pas mal de nids de monstre, c'est vrai, mais on a eut la chance de pouvoir faire la route d'un trait ! Rajouta Katsuki avec un brin de fierté.

-Quoi ?! Mais il faut au moins deux jours de marches normalement ! S'exclama Izuku, se mettant soudainement à réfléchir et délaissant son assiette. A moins que vous ayez réussi à... Oui mais c'est peu probable, alors que... mhhh

\- Oï, Deku ! T'es reparti dans tes délires ! Le ramena le blond en lui mettant un petit coup de pied sous la table. On est juste parti super tôt et on a pas traîné...

-Oh. Fit le vert, comme apprenant une nouvelle façon de procéder. Mais la caisse a dû pas mal vous ralentir...

-On l'a mise sur roulette avec de quoi camoufler l'odeur des œufs."

Izuku était assez impressionné de la méthode du blond dont il pensait que sa connaissance des risques étaient assez limitée vu sa propension à foncer dans le tas. Il redressa la tête avant de l'incliner légèrement sur le côté et de sourire au chasseur.

"- Tu es impressionnant, Kacchan !"

Le concerné rougit, s'étouffant avec l'eau qu'il venait d'avaler après son explication.

"- Putain Deku, arrête de me dire des trucs comme ça avec ce regard! Toussa-t-il alors que l'autre lui mettait la main dans le dos par dessus la table."

Après quelques secondes à continuer à tousser, Katsuki inspira un grand coup, soupirant en regardant le rider toujours sa main dans le dos. Izuku se pencha alors en avant et embrassa tendrement le blond qui eut à peine le temps de répondre à son baiser.

"- Du coup comment avez vous fait pour récupérer les oeufs ?

\- C'est simple, j'ai fait le tour de la ville et j'ai fait mon enquête. Répondit le blond, frustré du baiser précédent. Ils allaient être vendus au marché noir.

\- Ce n'est pas autorisé de vendre les oeufs de monstres ? S'étonna Izuku.

\- Bien-sûr que non. Répliqua Katsuki. Seuls certains son autorisés à la vente parce que l'espèce se reproduit beaucoup ou pour d'autres raisons mais globalement il est important que les espèces de monstres ne s'éteignent pas pour que le business autour de leur composants perdure.

\- Mais alors...

\- Juste des riches qui ont des fantasmes. Répondit avec dégoût Katsuki en sentant la question venir. Le Teostra est une bête quasiment mythique pour les citadins... Avec quelques procédés ils peuvent en faire un animal de foire ou même tuer l'embryon pour ne garder que la coquille..."

À la lumière du foyer, Izuku eut soudainement l'air nauséeux devant son assiette d'oeufs. Blanc, il continua cependant à soutenir le regard flamboyant du blond.

"- Et du coup comment tu les as récupéré ?

\- Je me suis renseigné, j'ai débarqué chez le vendeur avec un mandat de la guilde des chasseurs. Je l'ai neutralisé avec l'aide d'Eijiro et en fait il n'avait mis qu'un seul œufs à vendre mais il y en avait bien deux. On l'a livré aux autorités et le lendemain... nous voilà."

Izuku mit du temps à intégrer l'histoire.

"- Mais du coup ça s'est passé hier ? S'exclama-t-il.

\- Ouaip. Répondit brièvement l'autre, s'étirant dans un large bâillement."

Izuku débarrassa la table, fit la vaisselle et nettoya la table sous le regard un peu plus éteint de Katsuki. Alors que le vert était penché à l'évier, ce dernier sentit des bras puissants l'entourer et le serrer contre un corps musculeux. Il se laissa aller à l'étreinte, abandonnant sa besogne.

"- Du coup, ça veut dire qu'on est ensemble, Kacchan.

\- On dirait bien, Deku. Répondit l'autre en humant l'odeur de fleur de cactus qui lui avait tant manqué."

Izuku releva la tête vers Katsuki et lui fit un baiser sur la tempe. L'autre tourna alors la tête et ce fut un tendre petit baiser qu'ils échangèrent.


End file.
